Hair spray is a well known hair styling composition commonly used. It has the ability to provide hold for hair to keep the hair in a desired position for an extended period of time. This quietly simplifies hair styling and permits the person to have more time to concentrate on other matters, while knowing that at least one aspect of appearance is well contained.
However, hair spray can be an irritant to the skin. Not only can hair spray be irritating to the skin, it may also be an irritant to the eyes and other sensitive parts of the body during the application thereof to the hair.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, many devices are known in the prior art. One type of device that exists is a facial mask. These facial masks usually have a complex configuration. These masks are also rigid, which reduces the flexibility in using the mask. The masks, in addition, are larger and heavier than necessary. With a larger and heavier shield, the device is less convenient to use.
Another problem with such a shield, is that it becomes coated with hair spray during the course of use. This creates a problem. It is sometimes necessary to clean the shield during the course of the hair spray application, after such problems, indicated that the shield causes more problems than it solves. It is desired to avoid these problems.
Such masks are too large to selective cover parts of the face. It is either cover the entire face, or use the device inefficiently. Such inefficient use is ineffective for the desired protection.
Additionally, such facial masks tend to be left to the beautician. The beautician uses the mask. Such a mask is cumbersome and awkward to use at home. Thus, it is desired to find a shield that could be more easily used.